Glurt
Glurt is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Glurt is a very affectionate dog-like Mixel. He is eager to greet his friends, but sometimes a bit too eager. He loves to play fetch and is almost always panting in excitement. While he is a Mixel of few words, his emotions speak for him. His tail is like a giant spring that can bounce around with even more energy. Physical Appearance Glurt has a lime face that points towards a black nose with a green base. He has an eye on each side of his head and two small black cat-like ears. He has two fangs that point downward in his upper jaw and two closer-spaced fangs that point upward in his lower jaw. He has a black tongue and is nearly always drooling slime from it. His body is a dark green rectangular shape with a black top and black rectangular design at the edge. He has four grey legs with dark green feet. At his rear is a black rectangle that houses a vine tail. Abilities Origin He can eat nearly anything with a garbage compacting mouth. He can also form goo bubbles that he can encase himself in. Also, his tail can act as a pogo stick or a motorboat motor when needed. His mouth is also incredibly slobbery. Calling All Mixels * Barking Blob: Bark out a large blob of slime that damages and knocks back enemies. * Sludge Bubble: Form a protective bubble of slime that knocks back any enemies who run into it. * Garbage Barf: Spew garbage from your mouth, hitting up to 5 nearby enemies. Biography Early life Little is known about Glurt's early life. However, he developed a liking for "Fetch the Cubit" with Glomp. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") together after undoing their Murp.]] When at Mixel Park with his brothers, he met up with the Spikels and happily greeted Scorpi, accidentally scaring him in the process. He then played a game of fetch with a Cubit that Glomp threw. As he walked back with it, a scared Scorpi crashed into it, causing the two of them to Murp. He ended up sliming and cutting up the park, messing around in the Spiky Desert, and finally ended up in the Wiztastics' show, where he climbed up the rafters. It took the Torts & Mesmo Mix to finally capture him. A puff of magic caused the rafters to break, but in the process split him from Scorpi, ending up in a reverse pyramid thanks to landing in Magnifo's magic hat. ("Murp Romp") Glurt Maxed with his Glorp Corp brothers to help Footi fend off a swarm of Nixels. ("Glorp Corp Max") When Glomp was sick with a bad cold, Glurt tried to help make his brother feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Glurt was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Glorp Corp in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information |code= BA2FTAST1C }} Glurt was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41519 and he contains 62 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41519 Glurt can be combined with 41518 Glomp and 41520 Torts to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description Get excited with slobbering, slimy GLURT! This slimy hound-like creature is the most excitable member of the swamp-dwelling Glorp Corp tribe. GLURT has a pointy tail, yapping mouth, and slobbers with delight when he sees anyone. An avid garbage collector, GLURT gobbles up all the trash and cleans up after the rest of the Glorp Corp. *''Features opening jaws, big teeth, spiky tail, translucent green slime elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Glorp Corp tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Get slobbery with GLURT, with pointy tail and opening jaws, one of three Glorp Corp tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 3 sets. In-Booklet code Glurt's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is BA2FTAST1C, which is BarfTastic when decoded. Background Information *He is the fifth and last to stand in line on the logo on the boxes. Some rare alternate versions replace him with Teslo. *He represents August in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. Trivia *He is the only 2014 Glorp Corp that was referred to by name in the cartoon. *In various media, his name is often used for Torts and vice versa. *He produces the least amount of slime of the original Glorp Corp. *As seen in his character video, he can use his tail as a pogo stick. He can also spiral it like a motorboat's motor for a quick getaway in the swamp. As such, his tail is extremely flexible and sturdy. *The shapes near his hind legs are translucent green in LEGO, but black in the cartoon. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Glurt is a "slimy version" of LEGO designer Mark Stafford's dog.http://brickset.com/sets/list-14077/theme-Mixels/ Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Glurt's voice is provided by Bumper Robinson. Real-life history Glurt was the first Series 3 Mixel revealed, through his inclusion on the Mixels season one logo. On December 23, 2013, Glurt first appeared in a retailer's catalog, on the Mixels logo.http://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6327 Glurt appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Glurt debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Glorp Corp= |-|Series 3= Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Mixels with noses Category:Elemental Mouth Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Four legs Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:No Ball Joints Category:Big heads Category:Pets Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Characters voiced by Bumper Robinson Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh